


All The Way To Red Hook

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: What happens at the Red Hook party?





	

Lukas panted, slowing his running to a stop, leaning across the handlebars.

"You're seriously stopping now?" Philip smirked, leaning over the back of the motorcycle.

"No." Lukas mumbled, straightening up. "I'm just really tired."

Philip smirked, leaning over, kissing his cheek. "Yeah, well, this is how men are made, Luka.."

"I'm gonna kill you for that."

"Make sure you do it after your déjà vu." Philip grinned, pushing the bike forward.

Lukas groaned, starting to walk with the bike. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Not my fault you're stupid."

Lukas pouted, glaring back at him. "Not kissing you ever again."

"Mkay." Philip pulled his hands off the bike, walking next to it. "Think there are any more gay guys in Tivoli?"

Lukas kicked the kick stand out, wrapping his arms around Philips waist, shaking his head. "No."

"You sure? I thought there was some statistic-"

"Shut up, Philip." He pressed closer, nuzzling into his neck. "You're sweaty."

"You just made me run like a mile and a half."

" 'S gross." Lukas mumbled, kissing his shoulder. "But I love you anyway."

Philip tensed and Lukas pulled away, kicking his kick stand up, walking his bike ahead of Philip.

"You coming? We still got a little ways."

"You said you loved me!" Philip yelled, jogging after him.

"Yes, I did." Lukas nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"What? No!" Philip stepped in front of him, putting his hands on Lukas' chest. "But you said you loved me."

"I do."

"And you wanna come out tonight?"

"Mhm."

"Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?" Philip asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Lukas scoffed, nudging him out of the way, walking forward. "It's what you deserve."

"Don't come out for me, do it for yourself."

"Fine, Philip, it's what we deserve, it'll make is both happy."

"Are you serious?"

Lukas laughed, turning around. "Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"No! No, god, no." 

"Then what is it, Philip?"

"Just.." Philip sighed. "Wanna make sure you're okay with this."

"I'm more than okay with it, if Bo Waldenbeck can accept me, the idiots at school can."

Philip grabbed the end of the bike, walking it forward along with Lukas. "Ya think they'll accept me as your boyfriend?" 

"If they don't I'll punch their faces in?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"That's really manly of you, Lukas." 

"I'll run you over."

"More like walk me over." Philip scoffed.

Lukas came to a top of a hill, grinning. "We're almost there." 

Philip nodded, letting go of the bike, grabbing Lukas' shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I love you, too." Philip pecked his lips again.

"And that one?"

"For luck." Philip smiled, grabbing the bike, pushing again.

\- 

The party was crowded and gross and Philip would've hated it if he wasn't with Lukas. Hell, if you told him two months ago he'd be going to a party with Lukas Waldenbeck he would've laughed himself to tears. God, two months ago this seemed like some helpless dream and now here Philip is following Lukas around a party and he isn't getting stuff thrown at him or getting called a stalker.

He didn't expect it, not to be cocky, but ever since Ryan was killed and Lukas and Philip went back to school together and talked in public it was fine. A few of Lukas' friends had problems with it but Rose told them off where as Lukas was ready to hit them. It hasn't been bad, being Lukas' just friend around everyone else, it's definitely better than getting shoved and insulted all the time. Philip had gotten used to it, he was happy with it, with riding to school on the back of Lukas' bike and sitting with people at lunch. He had Lukas and he had friends. It seemingly couldn't get better.

But it did. Lukas was going to kiss him. In front of his classmates. In front of the people that used to hate him. And Lukas wanted to do it, Lukas was happy about. Lukas Waldenbeck loves Philip and it seemed like a dream, this couldn't be happening.

Philip was pulled from his thoughts when Alex, one of the seniors, patted him on the back.

"Sick party, huh?" Alex yelled over the blaring music.

Philip nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it's great.. really hot though!" Philip replied just as loud. 

Alex shrugged, nodding. "Yeah, but that means girls in tank tops."

Philip laughed awkwardly, glancing around the room, trying to find Lukas.

Thankfully, Lukas made his way over, putting his arm around Philips shoulder.

"Hey!" Alex yelled to Lukas, punching his arm. "Sick party!" 

Philip rolled his eyes. It's like a broken record with this guy. 

Lukas nodded, sliding his hand down Philips arm then over his hand, snaking his arm around Philips waist. "Yeah! Have you seen Rose?"

"Yeah! She's out back with Jake!" Alex nodded, pointing out of the room and into the kitchen.

Lukas nodded. "Thanks." He smiled, pulling Philip with him, through the crowd of people, slipping his arm away from Philips waist, grabbing Philips hand instead.

Philip muttered sorry as he bumped into people, well aware they couldn't hear him over the music, but he couldn't help it. It was a habit.

Lukas slid open the glass door, taking a deep breath, smiling back at Philip, pulling him outside.

Philip stepped out, shutting the door, leaning against Lukas' side. "Crowded."

"Yeah."

"And hot." 

Lukas nodded, squinting, looking around for Rose. 

"Hey.." Philip mumbled, slipping his fingers under the back of Lukas' shirt.

"Hm?" Lukas looked down, smiling.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you?" 

Philip shrugged. "Not really a party person."

Lukas frowned.

"But, I'm not really a motocross person either, so I guess it just depends on who I'm with."

"So I could get you to go swimming since I like it."

Philip shook his head, slapping his chest. "Keep it up and I won't let you kiss me."

"That isn't a threat, Philip."

"How come?"

"Because I know you'll let me kiss you no matter what." Lukas' eyes scanned the area before he leaned down and pecked Philips lips. "See?"

"Yeah, whatever." Philip mumbled, trying to act like his face wasn't burning hot.

Lukas pulled away from Philip, running down the back steps when he saw Rose walking back towards he house with Jake.

Philip pushed himself off the wall, crossing his arms, following Lukas. Everything felt so natural and easy with Lukas next to him. That's why parties were easy now. But as soon as Lukas leaves Philip is back to being alone and shut down. Lukas opens him up. And he can't really say he minds.

Lukas put an arm around Rose, giving Jake a go-fuck-yourself smile causing Jake to jog back inside.

"You can do better than him." Lukas mumbled, rubbing her arm.

Rose raised am eyebrow, holding her cup up, popping her hip out. "You're gonna tell me that."

"Hey, I knew you deserved better than me, too." Lukas laughed, putting his hands up in defense.

Philip walked up, stepping up next ro Lukas, smiling. "Nice party."

"Thanks, I helped Sydney plan it." Rose flashed him a smile. "Do you two need something?"

Lukas nodded, swallowing, looking down. "I'm about to.. do.. ya know.. the th-"

"He's about to kiss me." Philip smiled, glancing at Lukas.

"What?!" Rose gasped, wrapping her arms around the two boys. "Oh my god, are you serious?"

Philip nodded. "Trust me, I was just as shocked as you."

Lukas slapped the back of his head. "It's really not that shocking."

Rose raised her eyebrows, pursing her lips. "And I thought you were done lying to yourself." She slowly smiled, elbowing Lukas.

Lukas went to elbow her back but she stopped him, holding up her drink. "Right." Lukas mumbled, looking down. "Yeah, anyway, I'm gonna.. go do it."

"He's nervous, you can tell." Rose muttered, glancing at Philip.

"Oh yeah, it's so obvious." Philip nodded in agreement.

"I'm right here guys!" Lukas yelled, lifting his arms up.

The two smiled up at Lukas, nodding, and saying at the same time, "We know."

Lukas huffed, putting an arm around both of them, Philip on the left, and Rose on the right. They walked up the back yard and up the back porch steps, walking inside.

Philip made his way through the crowd, heading towards what he figured was the living room. Lukas went to follow but Rose pulled him back.

"Wha-" Lukas was cut off by Rose wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a hug.

"I'm proud of you." She mumbled, kissing his cheek. "You went through shit and you're not an complete asshole.. anymore."

Lukas rolled his eyes, hugging Rose back. "Yeah, thanks."

"Lukas, I'm serious, you've gone from freaking out about being near Philip to wanting to kiss him in public."

Lukas shrugged, feeling a blush come to his cheeks. "I've always wanted to, I just didn't think I'd be allowed."

"Yeah, well, you can do anything here as long as it's not in Sydney's room and you use protection." Rose smiled, slapping his arm.

"Ah, yeah, okay, mom." Lukas mumbled, walking away, glancing back at Rose only to see her giving him a thumbs up with a huge smile.

Lukas pushed his way through the crowd, grinning when he saw Philip standing next to a few guys from his history class.

Lukas put his hands over Philips eyes, smirking. "Guess who?"

"Hm, maybe it's my best friend.. Rose?" Philip teased.

"You think Rose has that deep of a voice?"

Philip rolled his eyes, turning around, grabbing Lukas' wrists, lowering them. "No, you just have girly hands." He smirked, pressing his forehead to Lukas'.

Lukas rolled his eyes, glancing over at the boys Philip was talking to. They were leaning against the wall, talking to Sydney and Amy. He rolled his eyes, pulling Philip into a hug, slipping his arms around his waist.

Philip looked up at him, smiling, rubbing his chest. "You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Are you ready?"

Lukas tried his best to ignore the nerves in his stomach. They weren't bad, more giddy. After tonight everyone will know Philip is his boyfriend.

Lukas swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding. He leaned down, nosing at Philips hair, kissing his temple and down Philips cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth. He could feel Philips hands bunching up the fabric of his shirt. He tilted Philips head up, kissing him softly, putting his hand on the back of his neck.

Philip kissed back, sliding one hand up his chest and the other slipping around his back to push him closer.

They kissed for ages, all background noise, music and talking and anything in between, was silent as they kissed, or at least that's what it felt like. Like the earth had stopped moving, not in the bad world ending way, but more in the way of a photograph, a good moment frozen. 

Philip pulls away first, pressing his forehead to Lukas' listening to the people around them. He could feel away few pairs of eyes on the couple but the rest were just dancing or talking as if what Lukas and him just did was the most natural thing ever. And it was.

"See? The world isn't exploding."

"Oh shut up, Philip."

"Think anyone's gonna ask?"

Lukas shrugged. "They'll ask Rose, ask if she knew or if that's why I dumped her."

Philip nodded, kissing his chin. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lukas grinned, pecking his lips again, pulling him towards the kitchen, holding his hand ans intertwining their fingers.

Philip grinned, his smile so big it hurt, because for once they were okay, everything was okay, and that's what made staying with Lukas, and staying in Tivoli worth it.


End file.
